1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display (MVA LCD) panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, multimedia technology has been well developed, which mostly benefits from the development of semiconductor devices and display apparatuses. As for the display, the liquid crystal display having superior features, such as high definition, good space utilization efficiency, low power consumption and no radiation, becomes the mainstream of the market.
To have a better display quality, the liquid crystal displays with high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, little color shift, high luminance, full color, high brightness, high responsive speed and wide viewing angle are the development trend. From the aspect of the wide viewing angle technology, the common displays include In-Plane Switching (IPS) LCD, Twisted Nematic (TN) LCD, fringe field switching LCD and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD and the like.
FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing of the conventional MVA LCD. To simplify the description and emphasize the key point, some of the devices are omitted in the drawing, and only the alignment bumps are mentioned hereinafter. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional MVA LCD includes a plurality of first alignment bumps 110 and a plurality of second alignment bumps 120. The first alignment bumps 110 are disposed on the color filter substrate (not shown), and the second alignment bumps 120 are disposed on the thin film transistor array substrate (not shown). It should be noted that the first alignment bumps 110 and the second alignment bumps 120 divide a plurality of domain sets S, and each domain set S divides different types of alignment domains A, B, C and D so that the liquid crystal molecules can be aligned in multiple directions. Therefore, the MVA LCD 100 can display wide viewing angle effect.
In order to further improve the display quality of frames, two different distances L1 and L2 are between the first alignment bumps and the second alignment bumps. In this way, the liquid crystal molecules corresponding to the distances L1 and L2 present different tilt angles under the same driving voltage. In other words, one pixel has two characteristic curves of the driving voltage transmittance, so that the displaying frames can have wider viewing angles.
Please note that, due to the layout manner of the first alignment bumps 110 and the second alignment bumps 120, the areas of the alignment domains A(C) and B(D) under the same domain set S are different. Because the liquid crystal molecules corresponding to the alignment domains A(C) and B(D) tilt in different directions after being applied to the driving voltage, the display result will be obviously inconsistent when viewing from the right side and the left side. Hence, the problem is in need for solution.